Not Again
by Biggestrusher11
Summary: Nyx transferred to Kisaragi hoping to forget. He exchange student experience is nothing like she expected. When she realizes running doesn't solve anything, what will she do when she goes back?


*flashback*

"Aino, I don't know..."

"Oh come on, just take it! I'm giving it to you for a reason."

Aino took Nyx's hand and put a charm in it that read, Never Give Up. (In Japanese)

"What is this for anyway?" Nyx asked.

"when you play softball, you have this. Plus when you go back to the US, you'll have this to remember me by."

Nyx looked at one of her best friends. "Aino, what would I do with out you?" Nyx says.

"Die." She says casually.

They both burst out laughing.

*flashback ends*

"Owww!" I was pulled out of my daydreaming while being slammed against a locker. Of course it wasn't intentional, but it still hurt. "Watch where your going!" I yell I put my hand to my chest, where I keep the pinned charm, Aino gave me a few months ago. To my relief it was still there. "Oh My Gosh! Are you alright?" My class rep, Shinozaki Ayumi came up to me, my best friend, Hoshi, in tow. "I'm fine Shinozaki, thanks." She smiled warmly at me. " It was my first day of school, and she already knew my name. "I'll see you around." She said, smiling brightly. "Seriously, are you ok?" My friend Hoshi, come up to me checking me over for bruises. I swat her away. "I am fine, and shouldn't you be in class. It's the last class of the day." She shakes her head. "What about you?" She says. "I got in trouble for my tattoo." "Already," she exclaimed. "I told you to cover it with makeup." "It's not like he can do anything. It's permanent." We both look at my tattoo. The blank white sheet of ripped paper would be on my wrist forever. He could never change that. "I'll see you." I say. She looks at me with sad eyes, but then she says her goodbyes and leaves. "Oh Hoshi?" I yell after her. "Yes." She say turning around. "Nothing it's not that important." "Oh well, see you later than."

*principal's office*

"Young lady, we set an example at this school." I lean back in my chair and roll me eyes. "No died hair, no pinned charms on your blouse, and certainly no tattoos!" "Blouse! Who yeses that word anymore," I say cracking up. "And besides What are you gonna do. It's permanent red dye, and so is that tattoo." "I can have it arranged to be removed. With these words I sit up. "You can't be serious." I say raising my voice. "Your tone Ms. Reynolds." I slump back in my chair, pouting. "You must dye your tips back to brown, and get rid of you tattoo." I just sit their bewildered. "And one more thing, make sure to take off the charm in school hours." I slam my hands against the table. "You can't do this!" I yell angrily. The principal looked shakened, but then looked at the clock. "You must leave, it is ten minutes passed school hours." I suddenly stop, and turn my head to stare at the clock on the wall. We had been in here for an hour?" "Ill see you soon. Trust me." I slam his door shut, but when I get outside his door I break down.

Hoshi's POV

Nyx had been in their for a long time. It was starting to scare me. I heard a lot of yelling coming from the principal's office. Once Nyx steps outside the room, she falls and starts to cry. "Hoshi, he's making me get rid of it." She said while gripping her wrist. "I told you to cover it with makeup. I don't want you to get rid of it as much as you do." I said, a sad expression creeping up on me. "Come on, let's take you to my house." I say helping her get up.

Ayumi's POV

Being the Class Rep, I had to stay after to school to finish a meeting with my home room teacher and "T.A." I was walking to the front entrance, when I saw Hoshi and the new girl crying. Well Hoshi wasn't, but Nyx was. The American didn't give off the crybaby vibe when I first met her. She was kind,(maybe not so much) yet she seemed to not mean anything she said. I just said, she had something on year mind, but apparently that wasn't the case. I was about to go over their, but I figured I shouldn't. Nyx doesn't seem like the type of girl who would want people to know she had been crying. I had heard she got sent to the principal's office, because she had a tattoo and red tips. I didn't see the tattoo for myself, but I defiantly saw her hair. It seemed fine to me, but school regulations say you can't dye your hair or get tattoos. I feel bad, because they probably aloud it at her old school. I decided to slowly sneak out so I wasn't heard.

Nyx's POV

The next morning I put my hair up into a bun. I made sure none of the red parts in my hair were sticking out. I then out coverup over my tattoo. It didn't do much but it still helped. As for the charm, I put directly under the jewel, so it would be covered. Their is no way the principal was winning the battle. "Mom, I'm heading off to school!" I called out. When I heard no reply, I left anyway. "Same as usual." I mutter. I sometimes wish I could just live with Hoshi. My dad passed away with cancer when I was young. When my mom and I moved here for me to be an exchange student, I have come to see her once or twice a week. I shouldn't be complaining though. I've learned to cook quiet well. As I walk onto the school grounds, I see a bunch of people staring at me. "Is it true you have a tattoo?" A random person came up to me. I saw a teacher looking directly at me, waiting for my answer. "Had." I replied. With that I walk away. I run to the bathroom, where Hoshi and I decided to meet before home room everyday. "You didn't get rid of it!?" She whispered loudly. "Duh," I say, "it's painful to get removed." I say jokingly. She looks at me with a grin. "I'm so glad you didn't get rid of it." We hug, then we hear the bell ring. Class went pretty smoothly, so did the next, but then something happened. "Surprise inspection." The principal said as he popped in our room. I face palm. What else was I supposed to do. I instantly hid my arm under the table. Hoshi and a blond seemed to realize this. The blond smirked, while Hoshi has a nervous look on her face. She was trying to cover it up, but it wasn't working quiet well. When the principal was almost done with inspection, he stopped at my desk. "So how painful was the tattoo removal?" He said in front of the entire class. "Uhhh, really painful, actually it still is soar. I can't really move my wrist right now." I say. "I see, that's why you have had so many bad grades, and it's only been the second day of school. You know with a sore wrist and all." My classmates started to snicker. I put a very annoyed face on. The principal seemed to notice. "Hold out your wrist Miss Reynolds." He said. "I-I don't think..." "Now!" I slowly lift up my wrist, to see the makeup already wearing off. I curse myself. He looks up at me. I try to pull the I'm innocent face, but it obviously wasn't working. "You may also want to take out your hair bun." I glare at him. I pull out my hair bun. When my hair falls, my red tips our easily showing. "Just for you, I had them redone." I say cockily. "My office now." I get up, and roll my eyes. "I walk down the isle, and say to my classmates. "I know I'm very amazing, but you don't have to stare." With that I excite the room with the principal in tow.

"Miss Reynolds! How many times do I have to tell you to remove your tattoo and hair dye!? "Actually this is only the second time you've told me." I say, smirking. He gives out a rather large sigh. "Two weeks of detention. Please leave my office." I walk out grinning. When I was about to leave I heard him talking to the vice principal. "I can't believe were getting another Kishinuma." Kishinuma? Wasn't he in my class. That's right. He was the blond dude. Be prepared class 2-9.

Detention

I sat in my seat giving out a sigh. "How badly did you get into trouble?" A guy asked me. He had is legs propped up on the desk while leaning back in the chair. "Two weeks detention." "Nice." He says. "Your Kishinuma Yoshiki aren't you." "The one and only. Was the principal talking about me?" "How'd you guess?" I say. "I have a reputation down their." I smirk. "Nyx Reynolds. Just call me Nyx though." "Nyx." He says. "Thats a weird name." "Thanks." I say sarcastically. "I'm American. If you haven't noticed." "Well duh." Detention was going to be fun. "Oh and by the way," he said, "I'm impressed on how well the principal knows you." "Thank you, I try my best." I say. "A few of my friends are getting together after school. You can being Hoshi if you want as well." Kishunuma said. "Am I getting a hangout invite and it's only the second day of school?" I say. "I'm so honored." He smiles at me, and for the first time since the incident, I do too.

I honestly was excited for school, or what was going to happen after school. It felt good knowing I would do something more the moping around all day. I wore my hair down, made my pin visible, and my tattoo noticeable. I wasn't losing to the principal. If he knew the reason I had these things, he would let me wear them. But he would never figure it out. I let out a huge sign. "Watch over us Aino." I say before heading to school.

I walk into school to be greeted by Hoshi. "Hi." I say smiling. She looks shocked, then changes it to a big grin. "Your smiling." She said hugging me, practically picking me up. She was sobbing. "I swear, your way to over emotion." I say. She still grins. Then she looks at my pin. "Are you trying to get in his bad side?" She says smirking. "Maybe." I say, before walking away.

We were in the middle of 3rd period when the secretary was heard over the intercom. "Would Nyx Reynolds please report to the principal's office." I do nothing. "Miss Reynolds, did you here the intercom?" My T.A. Asked kindly. "Yeah." I say propping up my feet on my desk. "But I'm not going." "Ah come on Nyx, do you really want to end your impressive streak?" Kishinuma asked jokingly. This caused him to receive a smack on the head from Shinozaki who was sitting behind him. "Ow." I let out a small laugh. "Nyx, if you don't want to end up in more trouble, I suggest you go." I roll my eyes and get up. "Fine, but if I get murdered, I blame it on you." I look at Shinozaki who has her head down, and Kishinuma looked shocked. Their were two others who looked like they were Uncomfortable. Even Hoshi was giving me a look. Then I realized what I just said, and quickly sprinted out of the room.

"I can't believe I got dragged to the office just to be punished more! It was so boring!" I say after detention. I had told Hoshi about the meetup, and we were heading their. "Well, I will look after you, and you do the same for me." "My angry face, turned to a sad one." "Hoshi..." "Hold that thought, she said as she ran forward. "Hi Kishinuma-kun!" Hoshi says brightly. (I swear she knows everybody) I pretty much stayed quiet in the background, with my hands in my jacket pockets. Kishinuma waves at me, and I smile back. "Guys, this is Nyx and Hoshi." I smile half heartedly, while Hoshi smile and waved like a maniac. I see a girl in the room looking at her feet, and it reminds me of myself. Shinozaki goes around and introduces all of her friends. Mochida had a little sister with him. "Let's play truth or truth!" Ayumi shouts loudly. "Truth or truth?" I ask. "You just ask questions." She explained. "Satoshi went first, and I didn't like the sound of it. "Uh... Hoshi." He said."What is something you have only told to Nyx?" Everyone was now leaning in. We look at each other with wide eyes. Hoshi's eyes were brimming with tears, as I clench my fist, and look away scowling. I see everyone staring at my odd behavior. "Um I'd rather not answer that." "It's just very personal to us. It has something to do with our good friend Aino." I say. "I don't think I've heard of her." Satoshi said, putting his hand to his chin. "Exactly." I whisper. I see Kishinuma looking at me. I think he heard what I said. Then we all heard laughs. I saw the five others have terrified or determined looks on their faces. "You can never escape your fate." Said a voice. It sounded familiar, but so different. It was male, middle-aged. I just couldn't put my finger in it. All of a sudden an earthquake started. "Kishinuma-kun!" Shinozaki yelled hugging him. He put his arms around her protectively. Mochida was doing the same with his sister and Nakashima. I went to get to Hoshi, but the floor cracked in between us. I was stuck with Kishinuma and Shinozaki, while Hoshi was with Nakashima, Yuka, and Mochida. Then something happened, I was to familiar with. The floor dropped. The seven of us went tumbling down, then it was just blackness.

I wake up to a pounding in my head. I hold my hand to my head, and fortunately blood didn't follow. I suddenly hear a moan from right next to me. "Kishinuma?" I ask. He grunts. "Where are we?" I started to look around. "Oh no." I say. "What is if?" He asks. He looks around. "I never though we would go back here." He says, slamming his fists into the floorboard. I turn to him instantly. "You've been to..." I whisper, trailing off. "Welcome to Heavenly Host Elementary School." I stare at him with wide eyes. When we get interrupted by a scream. "Shinozaki is awake." I say before scampering after Kishinuma who already went to her aid. When I got to them, Shinozaki is sobbing into Kishinuma's shoulder. He looked at me pleading for help. I bent down next to Shinozaki to try and calm her down. "Hey, Shinozaki, it's fine, w-we'll get through this together." I say voice shaky. "You don't know what this place can do." She said between sobs. My face turned shocked, then it turned into a glare. "Yeah, sure" I say a little more rude then I should have. I then get up and look around. It looks like their is only one usable door. I shove it open with my hands, and cautiously look around. "Where are you Yuki?" I say quietly. I prayed she would be standing right in front of me. "Uh Nyx!?" I heard Kishinuma call. I look into the room to see black ooze coming from one of the walls. "Run," I say... "Run!" The three of us run down the halls, with me leading. I jump avoid the holes in the ground while trying to make sense of where I was heading. The only place I could think of was the infirmary. "This way!" I call out. The two follow me until we got into the room. We're all panting really hard, while trying to get our breath back. "Seems like you know this school like the back of you hand." Shinozaki says. "You could say that." When I look to around, one side if the infirmary has a door. It wasn't their last time... I slowly walk towards it, afraid of what is in the other side. The two watch me with curiosity. I then take my foot and slam it into the door. I peer inside scared, but I breath out a sigh, as tears start to form. "Yuki!" I say before hugging her. She was in her 'human' form, so to speak. I lift her tiny body off the ground, hugging her. "Nyx." I finally put her down. "Yeah." I say slowly. "Their is a new Sachiko." I look at her straight in the eye. "Who? Who could it be?" I say almost pleading. "It's..." We could her footsteps outside. "I can't say right now, but Hoshi and the others are in the same space as you guys, but it will be hard to find each other. He will do anything to stop you from making it out again." ,But we didn't all..." I start to say. I slam my fist into the ground. Thee footsteps stop. "Hide." Yuki says, before disappearing. Ayumi was holding onto Yoshiki with all her might scared to let go. "You heard her!" I say. Ayumi and Yoshiki disappeared into the closet, and I hid in the small medicine cabinet. Right as I crammed my body into the cabinet, the door to the infirmary creaked open. The footsteps began once again, and I heard them searching the room. The footsteps sounded heavy, and seemed to stop in front of the closet. I silently prayed he wouldn't open the door, and my wish was granted. I accidentally knocked down a bottle of rubbing alcohol to make a large thump. I gulped. All of a sudden the cabinet door sung open. I find myself staring up at... "Yoshikazu." I say breathless. He grabbed my school uniform, and swing me out of the cabinet. I give out a small hiss, as I hit the ground. He brought out a small knife, and made his way towards me. "Not this early, not this early." I hold his wrists as the knife tries to make its way into my heart. "Not. this. early." I repeat. "No..." I all of a sudden when I almost lost my grip, Yoshiki came a checked Yoshikazu against the wall. He instantly grabbed mine and Ayumi's hand, who was standing at a distance, and we ran out the door. "Yoshiki, I can't keep up. Run ahead, I'll catch up later." I say, out of breath. "Well this isn't a ill catch up with you later situation Nyx." He said frustrated. I look over at Ayumi, who is looking back at me. I sigh, and try to keep up the rest of the way. As we stop a while later, I collapse on the ground, breathing heavily. "Th-thanks." I breathe out. "No, no problem." He replies. "I'm don't know how to ask this, but have you been here before?" Kishinuma asks. I look down, to answer his question. "Kishinuma-kun, why was Yoshikazu chasing us?" Ayumi asks, trying to change the subject. "Don't ask me, Shinozaki." My eyes widened, when I figured it out. "He's the new Sachiko. Last time I was... Uhh... Here Yuki said some people appeased her, Tokiko, Ryou, and Sachiko. That's how we were able to escape. Know one ever appeased Yoshikazu did they." Ayumi nods her head. "I've always wanted to know who appeased the ghosts, but never figured it out." I added. Yoshiki laughs nervously. "That was us." He says rubbing the back of his neck. I look over at him. "The Mochida's and Nakashima too? Don't tell me their were others." I say worrily. "Their were four others." Ayumi says, tears spilling. "What about you?" I look over to Yoshiki sadly. "Their were three of us. Me, Hoshi, and Aino." I say tears threatening to fall." "Isn't that the person you mentioned during the game." He asked. At this point Ayumi is now listening with her face stained with unwanted tears. "Yeah, she died here. I just don't know how." He looked at me confused. I sigh. "Hoshi lost her piece of the doll, and Aino gave her hers. She said she would rather have us live. We left, and I don't know how she died. Well I'm assuming she's dead. It's been about two months. I just hope this place didn't get to her." I say, a tear finally falling. "Wow," Ayumi says, "she must have been very brave." "Yeah, she was." I continue to tell the sorry of my died hair, tattoo, and charm and they seemed interested. I say quietly. "So are you going to tell me your story?" I ask. "Well." Ayumi started. With four deaths, this story would take a while.

I was right. Judging by my mind, it took about thirty minutes for Ayumi to explain their trip to Heavenly Host. "I didn't know this place could be so cruel." I say, slightly shaking. "I mean Mayu. That's just unhuman." I say. Ayumi and Yoshiki are looking at the ground. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." I say, trying to lighten up the air, but we are in Heavenly Host. It's impossible to do that. "We should probably get going." Yoshiki says, trying to keep from crying. I stop and think. It must have been horrible to be their if Yoshiki was holding back tears. I didn't want to know what it felt like to see your friend the way they did. I went touch the small charm in my shirt knit to find it wasn't there. "Haaaaahh!" I yell. "My charm." I say, voice cracking. "It's not there." Tears start to spill. When I start looking around the hallway, I see Yoshikazu standing in the corner. "You big bully!" I yell at him. Then I do the dumbest thing I've ever done. I run after him. He started to run down the hallways. I heard thumping behind me, and I assumed it was Ayumi and Yoshiki trying follow me, I dint care though. All I can't think about is Aino. When Yoshikazu stops, he is standing right behind a body with me in front of it. He tosses me the charm, and disappears. I look down at the body, only to find myself die inside. I saw the extremely light brown hair, the navy blue and grey uniform, and the light green eyes. "Aino." I whimper, barely making a sound, I hear the thumping stop behind me. Then, I fall. I almost hut the ground but find myself being held up by Ayumi and Yoshiki. I don't look at them. I'll i can see is Aino, laying in front if me, dead. It was easy to see how she had died now. One quick blow from a hammer would do it. She wasn't exactly the strongest person. I choke back a sob, before I start crying a river. The entire time Ayumi is trying to reassure me, but it doesn't work. "Aino!" I scream. I missed her so much. I just wanted it have her laughing with me again. "Was that your old school uniform?" Yoshiki asks, still holding me up. I just nod my head. "She looks so much like Seiko..." Ayumi says, tearing up. "Oh please not you too." Yoshiki pleads. I give out a sigh after a while, hoping to call myself down. Even though I wasn't making sound, I was still crying, and I was emotionally unstable. "I-I can't live without Aino." It was the first time I had admitted that. I was trying to be strong. I strengthened my cocky attitude by 20 to cover up my pain. I never thought I would be hear, looking at Aino's corpse. "Yes, you can." Yoshiki says rather harshly. "Come one Nyx! Get a hold of yourself!" I gasp, my breath growing steady. I grab onto Ayumi's hand. She squeezes mine. I then Get up, my legs shaking. "Yoshikazu," I say in between ragged breaths. "prepare to feel the pain of losing something you love..." I say, clutching my charm tightly.

Hoshi's POV

Naomi, Satoshi, Yuka, and I had been walking around for about an hour. They had figured I had already been here when I started freaking out. I have yet to tell them about Aino, but I didn't really care to tell them. Pew hadn't run into trouble, or figured out why were were here. We ran into Sachiko believe it or not. We fled, by she grabbed a hold of Naomi and told us everything. Well, except for who the new Sachiko was. She thought the term, new Sachiko was quite rude, but we reminded her she killed our friends. Here we are now, sitting in a circle. Doing nothing. We had moved around a while. I thought I heard Nyx screaming, but we never found her. I can only hope she is with Yoshiki and Ayumi. "Hoshi-San?" I look down to see Yuka pulling at my skirt. "What is it Mochida?" I ask calmly. "Will we get out of here?" She asks tears in her eyes. She may act young, but she is 15 and smart. "I don't know Mochida." I say sighing, "but we can hope." I look over to Satoshi who is looking crumbled. Same with Naomi. "Come on you guys! We need to get up and find the others!" I say with passion. Naomi rolls her eyes at me. "What's the point. Were going to die." I frown. "Is that the impression Seiko left on you? I ask, still frowning. She looks up at me startled. I already knew her question. "I can hear the dead's spirits. I can say, you left quite an interesting impression on Seiko." I say smiling. She then jumps up and grabs my shoulders. "Please! Tell her I'm sorry, and it miss her so much!" She tells me through tears. I'm shocked, but then I smile lightly. "I'm pretty sure she already knows." I say holding her while she cries. In the back of my head I hear Back off! She's mine! In a playful tone. I giggle. "Seiko misses you too." When Naomi pulled away we find Satoshi smiling slightly, and Yuka just plain confused. That's when we heard it. "YOSHIKI!" "Was that Shinozaki? Satoshi says getting up. "Come on let's go!" Naomi says.

Nya's POV

It happened so fast. I was holding the china doll over the incinerator pit, with tears in my eyes. Yoshikazu was staring at the doll I was holding. Ayumi was in the back with Yoshiki. "Give it back!" Yoshikizau roars. "Give me back Aino!" I scream back. He looks at me, before he starts to move. I back up in fear, but not before he stops. That's when I realized Ayumi had done something to him. I'm not sure what, but it looked like it hurt. He turned to Ayumi with rage. I could see Ayumi hunch down. He was about to kill Ayumi when Yoshiki ran in front of her taking the hit. He layed there. I ran over, and dropped the doll next to my leg. "Kishinuma-kun." Shinozaki said softly. She was trying not to cry. "Kishinuma-kun?" No response. "Yoshiki!" Ayumi wailed. It seemed like time stopped. He couldn't be. He was to strong to be. I slam my fist into the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Yoshikazu smiling insanely at us. He was happy. I stand up, glaring at him. That's when I hear four pairs of feet run in. "Nyx!" I hear Hoshi say. I don't respond. I keep staring at Yoshikazu. "He killed Kishinuma." That's when I see the four of them look down at Yoshiki's body. Satoshi starts screaming. Naomi turns away. Yuka is bawling her eyes out. Hoshi is in shock. Ayumi... All of the above. "Man, you guys are loud." We hear. A grunt follows. I turn my head to see Yoshiki trying to sit up. (You didn't really think I would kill him off, did you) I sigh, but turn my attention back to Yoshikazu. "Now, I'm going to start on what I came here for." Their were a few sniffles, but other than that the room was quite. I pick up the doll, and squeeze the life out of it. I take a few steps and toss the doll into the incinerator. It was like the entire scene was in slow motion. I didn't event know what happened next until... "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I let out a girlish scream. I'm holding my hand over my left eye, or now my left eye socket. I fall onto the ground. Hoshi is in shock again, but Ayumi come to help me. She tries to do the same thing without touching him, but he starts disappearing. "You filthy kids!" He screamed. "You just ruined this places future!" I didn't hear or see anything else, because it went black.

I wake up to school day... Great. I get up look at myself in the mirror, and put on mascara. I got to school, to see the Hoshi with her heads down. "Hey." I say. She looks up at me. "How's your eye?" She asks. "Fine, why wouldn't it..." I throw my head down in pain. It all came back to me. Aino, Yoshiki's almost death, and the loss of my left eye. I instantly pull out a mirror in Hoshi's purse, and look to see I have an eye. I look at her confused. "Everything disappears from Heavenly Host, including injuries." The rest of the school day, the group has been down, and teacher after teacher asked if we were ok. All we would say is sure. I go home to for once see my mom at home. "Hi." I say nonchalantly. "Get packing, were moving." I stop. "What do you mean?" I say worried. "I mean, your an exchange student and were heading back to the. U.S." "But I was supposed to be here for my first year of college!" I say raising my voice. She glares at me. "Change of plans." She then goes to her room, to pack.

The next morning I get up lazily, I'm moving. How can I possibly move? School wasn't any better especially homeroom. "I would like you to all say your goodbyes to Nyx. She will be leaving Japan to go back to the U.S." Was it me or did the teacher look relieved. My friends stare at me in shock. Especially Hoshi who is tearing up. It wasn't long before I was at the airport a few days later. "Be sure to text and call us." Ayumi says with a smile. "No doubt." I say smiling back. "Waaaahhhhh!" I look down to see Hoshi attached to my foot crying. "Hoshi. Come on. I'll visit when I can, and I'll visit you when ever I can." I say with a sad smile. Truth be told, I was just as upset. I wave to my friends good bye, to go back to the place I was born.


End file.
